Mannerisms
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: He was captivated when he first saw him. He is all ready and set to capture the heart of the orange-head. But the new infirmary teacher wasn't going to let some brat do just that.Unless he's learnt some manners first.AU,TykixLavi,future Yullen?Please R


(Disclaimer: Characs belong to Hoshino Katsura, AU setting by me. lol)

(A/N - Someone's super belated bday story that I just finished today. Well, please read and review~! : ) )

"For the umpteenth time, I did NOT eat your mitarashi dango! It's ridiculously sweet, I'd get a toothache just from a bite of it!" the longhaired teen insisted, a frown evidently imprinted on his usually stoic face.

"And I don't believe you! I saw those long greedy hands, reaching out for my lovely delicious mitarashi dango! Those bony flesh-deprived hands that were brimming with so much greed and evilness, who else can it be other than you, Kanda!" the shorter teenager persisted. Allen was sure it was Kanda who ate his lovelies, gobbled them down in an instance and laughed at Allen's pitiful wrecked sugar-deprived self!

"Whatever for would I want to eat those sugar-coated sweets?? Did I not just tell you I'd get a toothache from something that sweet??" His frown got deeper, arms folded in a crisscross manner.

"Because I took the last bowl of soba in the canteen yesterday! You wanted revenge, vengeance on pitiful me! Your mind was filled with so much hate, so much jealousy and so much evilness, you NEEDED to eat my mitarashi dango even though you'd get a toothache!" Allen fought back, pouting angrily at the taller boy as he took a step closer.

Kanda snorted in reply, shooting the silver-haired boy sharp dagger looks.

"Of course, I admit, I was utterly displeased and disgusted at your gluttonous self that had wolfed down more than three lunch sets, but unlike you, I don't run off with other people's lunch set and laugh cynically at them while flaunting the last lunch set available off."

From afar, Tyki just stared at the two boys who were busy bantering with each other about Allen's recently lost mitarashi dango. He heaved a sigh, lifting a small transparent container that held the untouched aforementioned sweet desert to eye level. Tyki shook his head as he set the container down on his table. Allen and Kanda were still quarrelling with each other, but now it was over something entirely different. Like always.

"If I hadn't known better, I would have thought my dear three months younger cousin liked that sour-faced Kanda," Tyki muttered to himself, a hand ruffling through his already messy hair. "I suppose he just likes to make Kanda angry."

Without even asking Tyki for help, Allen had assumed it was the indifferent-looking male student who had taken away his precious. What he had forgotten was that he had left it in Tyki's locker before they had gone for History class. After his frantic search, he had immediately concluded that the 'thief' was none other than 'that evil malevolent atrocious black-hearted fish stick' and had run straight to him with a knuckle sandwich ready in case the prey had decided to escape.

"Maybe Allen's into sadism…" Tyki pondered softly.

Not capable of seeing the loud banter anymore, Tyki took several long strides to the couple and easily pulled them both apart before anything physical were to happen between them. Allen, who was now red-faced, tried to grab for Kanda's long ponytail in hopes to yank his hair from its scalps. Kanda, on the other hand, tried to land a good kick in that small stomach as retaliation for the earlier accusations.

Granting each a fat juicy knuckle sandwich on the head, they both stopped their struggles and just glared at the other. However, an unsuspecting knuckle slightly smaller than his made contact with the top of his own head, sending Tyki to a short trip to space. He saw stars as he fell to the concrete floor instead of the culprit who stood towering above him.

"No violence in the hallways," an unfamiliar voice came from the man who had hit him. Judging from the height, he was definitely not a student, but Tyki's brain still could not perceive the information regarding the unknown man. It did not sound like anyone he knew. Outsider perhaps?

"But you just hit a student, sensei," Allen spoke up as he lightly slapped Tyki's face, worried that he was terribly injured in the assault.

"Aren't you the new infirmary teacher that just transferred in two days ago?" Kanda now spoke up, taking part in the slapping actions, either to help Tyki regain his full consciousness or to take revenge on the hit earlier. "Shouldn't you be making sure that the students here are safe?"

"Some violence; in order to be tamed or toned down, are needed to be met with violence itself," the teacher replied. As the stars began to fade away, Tyki could slowly make out the image of the teacher who had hit him. "Come, move aside kids. The more you are hitting him like that, he will soon fall back into unconsciousness. With two red cheeks."

Unable to say anything in protest to slapping Tyki's face more, the two students move aside to allow the infirmary teacher to check up on him. Suddenly taking notice of the other, the two resumed their heated silent stares at the other, wanting to bite each other's head off if not for the presence of a teacher.

"Hey, you there?" the infirmary teacher called out for him before turning to Allen and Kanda. "What's his name?"

"Tyki. Tyki Mikk," Allen replied to the teacher's question, still not tearing his eyes away from Kanda in case that long skinny anorexic fish stick would do anything to him when he was not looking.

"Tyki Mikk, you there? C'mon, wakey wakey," the infirmary teacher went back to attempting to wake him up by pinching his cheeks every once in a while. Little did he know, Tyki had already regained his full consciousness due to his immensely hard pinches. "I didn't hit you all that hard you know. What a wimp…"

Tyki's eyes went opened. Then he blinked the first time. And then again for the second time. He could not believe his eyes. Was this the same man who had ungraciously given a good beating to his poor head earlier? Those gentle green emerald eyes ever so lovely, soft red-yellow coloured locks of messy hair stuck out at odd angles but nevertheless cute and adorable, and slightly pouty red lips, tempting Tyki to just have a small, intsy-bitsy taste…

"He's finally up, kids, you can – "

However, the teacher never did finish his sentence. A hand had snuck up to the back of his head, entangling itself in the soft tresses of hair and pulled the head closer to the fallen boy, a pair of lips engaging with those red lips in a clichéd kiss. The sweetness emanated from the older man's mouth instantly dissipated when a tightly clenched fist made its way to Tyki's abdomen.

"T-Tyki!" Allen rushed over to the slightly tanned boy who was now choking when the teacher had moved aside while ruffling his hair back into place. Kanda just blinked at the sight before him, seemingly unable to comprehend the scene that had took place before that.

"Tch, kids these days," the orange-head muttered, walking back to the place where he had came from. "Honestly, no manners at all. What have those parents of theirs been teaching 'em…"

"Sen-Sensei!" Tyki barely managed a choke as Allen patted his back. "What's…what's your name?"

The man stopped in his tracks, turned around and gave Tyki _the_ look while saying,

"You…learn some manners first. Then I'll decide whether to tell you, Tyki Mikk"

Then he left in a somewhat horrid mood. But Tyki had not picked up on the dark aura the man was emitting. He was already enthralled with his movements, enchanted by those lovely green eyes, enraptured with the way those soft hair moved, captivated by those intoxicatingly sweet lips…

"Hellooo? Earth to Tyki?" Allen called out, but his cousin had turned a deaf ear to him as he continued to stare at where the teacher had been minutes before. "Maybe sensei hit his head a tad bit too hard. I think we lost him."

Kanda blinked twice before turning to walk away, still speechless. He hadn't expected the white-haired brat's sensible cousin had been…bent…from the start. A shudder crept upon him. Kanda made a mental note to himself to avoid the two cousins in the future.

"Tykiiii??" Allen attempted to call him again but to no avail.

Tyki was still lost in his passionate dreams, until he felt something cool and metallic next to him. He lifted the foreign object, only to recognize it as a name tag. He brought it to eye level for closer inspection.. (The slight movement made Allen cry in joy; he was happy that his only cousin had not fled to the arms of God.) A wide smile carved itself on his face.

"Lavi-sensei, huh?"

(A/N - Yes, I like bad-tempered Lavi. It makes him more man, lol. XD Please review and tell me my faults, k? : ) TQ )


End file.
